A long time
by Tryade
Summary: Hey there, this is my first fanfiction in a long long loooooong time and my first one in english (In fact, i'm just translating the one I'm writing at the moment). I hope my englisch is well enough for this. If you find mistakes please tell me! This Story will takes place while the two of them are grounded for a few days after their fight cheers


Even though he could sleep a little longer Izuku woke up, grinning in pain. The fight he and Kachan had last night hit him harder then he'd like to admit. But the result was kinda worth the pain, Kachan and him never talked so open about everything. He scratched his head, everything was painful "Urgh" he moaned, got up carefully and lumber into the bathroom. In the mirror he peeked at his face "doesn't look too damaged huh" he mumble while started to getting undressed for showering, his mind wanders off to last night even though they talked about so much it felt like there where still so much more to be sad and clarified but the space between them seems a little smaller by now. Sullen he get in the Shower, painful minutes following. After the shower he brushed his teeth and put his clothes on, a peek at the clock told him it was short after 6, so the others should have get up by this point, he could have eaten breakfast with them but he wasn't in the mood for questions or accusations so he'd try to avoid them as long as possible.

He sighed and thought about what to do instead, the punished housework did come not into question by now... his sight wanders at his All Might Statues. He was relay grateful that All Might was helping them out after their fight and told Kachan about everything, it was quiet a relief to be final able to share this with someone. He tilted his head and grimaced his face, what was he thinking, it was Kachan he was talking about, so no chance on actually sharing something. Kachans rejection was still a painful feeling and Izuku was still hoping for a change or at least an reduction of the tension between them. Kachan was afraid of my Heart All Might said back then... till lost in his thoughts Izuku took his barbells and started to use them carefully. He couldn't think of a reason Kachan should be afraid, why he was so sealed up even as a child, of course Izuku admitted his coolness very much, he wanted to be like him to much until a certain point but now he knew that Kachans way wasn't his way, similarly wasn't All Mights way not his way to go, many parts of it but all the little turnings that makes the people special and unique needed to be found out by self.

He kept on training for a little while until he was safe that everyone left the building and got to school. His stomach let out some loud growls for a while now so he decided to get some food down in the kitchen. No sight of Kachan. He sighed in relief and made breakfast for himself. It was so silent and peaceful, a welcome change once in a while even though the circumstances where horribly "I'm going to miss so much in school..." he mumbled to himself. "OI! What are you talking there, nerd" shocked by the voice Izuku swallowed his meal and began to wrestle for air. "Tzk" Bakugo hissed and didn't appreciated him of a view anymore, starting to prepare some food for himself. After some coughing and choking Izuku seemed to found his voice back "G- good morning Kachan" instead of an answer the ash blond boy just something incomprehensible and took place as fare as possible from Izuku at the table. Silence took place and Izuku thought of something he could say, he wanted to talk about yesterday but he was sure Kaachen would get angry so he tried something more harmless "Uhm well Kachan... how would you like to split up the Housecleaning tho?" "I don't give a fuck, just get over this quickly." he snapped back and continued eating. Izuku stood up sighingly and cleared away his dishes "Very well, then I'll start wiping the dust" "What fucking ever" Bakuo replied.

Izuku stared looking for the cleaning stuff, as he returned there wasn't a sign of Bakugo anywhere. Sighing again he started cleaning while adding some kind of training with adding more arm and leg movement then necessary. His thoughts where wandering off to last night again, replaying everything All Might and Kachan said. As he wanted to start cleaning the Furniture he heard Kachan rumbeling up, Izuku looked at him and he gasped, Kachan didn't wore a Shirt, only Shorts. This view made Izuku feel uncomfortable all through he didn't know why, after all they are Topless while Swimming or in the bathtub anyways, maybe it was the intimacy. "Gonne Hoover now" Bakugo snapped while getting the vaccumcleaner he brought to life. Ruthless as always he started vacuuming and despite the noise from the Vaccumcleaner Bakugo drowned it with cursing when he got stuck somewhere. Izuku looked at this amused while continuing cleaning the furniture and trying not stare at Bakugo too much because, if he had noticed Izuku would probably be dead. The Ash blond one got fair into sweat, some drips falling of his face and running over his chest, absorbed by his shorts in the end. Izuku finished cleaning and thought about what to do next, bribing out the trash would probably not been worth by now because the guy would add a ton later. His sight landed on Bakugo once more and of course just in this second he turned off the vaccumcleaner, catching Izukus glance, his view darkened immediately "Why the fuck are you starring at me, shitty deku?" Izuku turned red and waving his hands around in defense "N-n-n-nothing Kachan! I was just thinking about what to do next" Bakugo threw another death glance at Izuku and began to put the Vaccumcleaner away.

Nothing changed since yesterday at all, Izuku noticed himself clenching a fist. What was bothering him so much? Nothing of this was a surprise nor something new, but it still hurts. Kachan was a part of his life for so long and not being near something like friendship feels like the worst, not mentioning they could only talk what bothers each other while fighting depressed him even more. He noticed getting really angry so it would be better just getting in his room, lifting weights. Or reading. Or sleeping. No matter what as long as it was far away from Kachan. Angrily he stomped toward the stairs just to crash into Kachan "FUCKING SHIT DEKU" Bakugo screamed and pushed the emerald haired against the wall, building himself up before him. Normally Izuku would cowed before him, but he was just to angry to act this way right now so he just mumbled a sorry and stormed up the Stairs. He heard Kachan cussing angrily. Just then, he didn't know why, he turned on the heel and stormed back after Bakugo, yelling at him "DO YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS SORRY, YOU COULD HAVE OPENED YOUR EYES YOURSELF" "THE FUCK ARE YOU TA..." but Izuku stopped him before he could finish his sentence "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU KEEP HATING ME THAT MUCH, I DON'T KNOW WHY WE CAN'T JUST TALK LIKE HUMANS TO EACH OTHER" he gulped and his voice was getting lighter "I don't know why we just can't be friends..." avoiding looking at Kachan he wanted to go away but Bakugo grabbed his Arms, pushed him against the Wall, smashing his Hands next to Izukus head and build up against him once more. Just a few inches between them, there nose tips almost touching, Izuku paralyzed while his sight switching between Kachans face and the naked upper body while preparing for an explosion. The Ash blond fixed him with an deadly glance until he let Izuku go all of the sudden, storming up the stairs. All that remains was an totally confused Izuku. Confused by the situation and the strange feelings he neither know where they came from nor where to file them inside the mess he was.


End file.
